


LAVA.

by TarthurK1997



Category: RPS-亀山亀/kpk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarthurK1997/pseuds/TarthurK1997
Summary: “是啊 无论是什么时候 我们都是无法分割的两个人”
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 8





	LAVA.

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运，发布于2018/4/24
> 
> 清水无差/个人感觉偏kp一点。山下视角，OOC严重望见谅。

. 

“要不要试试？P。” 

时间是2017年2月，地点是LA，浴室里传出语气软糯的问句，轻如鸿毛，仿佛不回答就会立刻飘走。山下慢吞吞地把视线从落地窗挪回屋里，花了大约二十秒来解读这句话，然后很快地、最初的茫然被震惊和另一种说不出口的情绪取代，手中的房卡一下子掉到地上。 

开什么玩笑。那可是亀啊…？ 

四天的格莱美之旅快得就像从指缝中漏走的细沙，脚不沾地的忙了一圈，对于自己究竟做了什么却没有太多的印象。此刻正处于坐在亀房间的床上、等着那家伙梳洗完毕的空档之中——怎么看都是日常得不能再日常的场景。 

可那句试试是…… 

“喂？” 

浴室里的人探出一个脑袋，顶着一头湿漉漉的头毛，无意识地流露出那种糟糕的KAME式的性感。山下反射性地吞咽，感到喉咙比往常还要干涩，对方望向自己的目光太过澄明，反而有一种朦胧又不真切的感觉。 

该说什么呢。这种情况下如果问出“你刚刚说的是什么意思”之类的话…大概会很蠢吧？ 

况且也不是完全一无所知。 

记忆被拉回很模糊很遥远的过去，像一层雾被揭开似的，暴露出自己有些刻意去遗忘的东西。十二年前忽然被拉近的距离、黏糊糊地腻在一起的少年的日子…突然间碎掉了，像玻璃碎片般扎进眼睛里，闪闪发亮。 

“在说什么呢…”声音忽地低下去，快要听不见了。やべえ、还是说了这样的回答，都不知道应该怎么看那家伙的眼睛了。为什么偏偏在这时候提起来呢，明明好不容易又回到了可以一起吃饭喝酒互相串门的关系，就算当做玩笑一样糊弄过去，日后也会感到尴尬的吧。倒不如从一开始就…… 

这么想的时候，亀已经走过来了，穿着白色的浴袍，发梢还在一个劲儿地往下滴水。抬起头看向他，才忽然意识到两人之间的距离有多近，完全就不是可以开玩笑的距离。 

“P是想问是什么意思吗？就是像以前一样啊。交往也好，kiss也好，随你怎么理解啦。” 

“为什么…” 

意外的坦率直白，明明知道亀一向如此，却还是不知所措起来。像以前一样…以前是什么样？似乎有过和这家伙接吻的记忆，但是时间也太久了，久到已经开始怀疑到底是记忆还是梦的地步。下意识地说出“どうして”，这次却没有等到答复；亀只是了然地看着自己，坦荡地仿佛在说“你不是什么都知道么”似的。 

喂，这样的眼神已经是犯规了吧？ 

接吻的感觉很好，甚至有些好过头了。在大洋彼岸二十多层的酒店客房里、安全地好像就算不拉窗帘也不会被人发现一样，而恰好又太久太久没有做过这种事，很快就被柔软的微冷的掺着水珠的美好触感擒住，变得不愿意分开。短暂地接触又剥离，断开连接后才察觉到不舍，那家伙却笑得眼睛弯弯，“P的吻技还是很糟啊。” 

反驳的话到了嘴边，撇了撇唇角又咽回去。曾经一度被莫名其妙地冠以Playboy名号的男人是个吻技很烂的家伙，怎么想都很搞笑吧。 

“哪里有啊。” 

“明明就是。一动不动的，连反应也没有。” 

那是因为太突然所以呆掉了，突然间就凑近了吻过来的人不是你吗。不服输的血气猛地涌上来，摁着对方的肩膀亲上去，却在碰到的前一秒瞥见了亀一脸得逞的笑容。什么啊，这家伙… 

简直是有意为之。 

时钟好像静止了，然后慢慢地被拨回十二年之前。彼时他也是这样摁着亀贴到墙壁上，粘粘乎乎地靠过去索吻，那时扭捏着抗拒着的却是被摁着的人，过于瘦的肌骨的触感仿佛要突破那层单薄的白衬衫，明明很享受却耻于言语、只好不停后退直到被自己圈进怀中。那时候的少年哪儿去了呢…凝视着面前人眼中自己的倒影，他忽然明白了问题的答案：变的是自己才对。而这个家伙始终如一，是那个名叫亀梨和也的少年。 

舌头也纠缠在一起，不出三秒就超出了温存的范畴，分明自己从来就没有再想过这种事，如今实施起来却流畅地好像在脑中模拟过千万遍。不同于自己的洗发水的味道充斥在鼻腔中，让大脑也变得不清醒、真漂亮啊、亀，脑中升腾起这样令人脸红心跳的想法，忽然又瑟缩起来。 

亀伸出手，拍了拍他的背。 

试一试吧。他说。就这样下去好了。 

. 

关系亲密起来以后，自己是真的会变得很黏人。 

山下有些懊恼地想着，却很难将自己的视线从亀身上划开。这样下去可就糟糕了——明明有着这样的自觉，实施起来却异常困难。那家伙倒是一脸适应良好的样子，好像这段关系的有无都无所谓似的…分明是你先提出来要试试看的吧，现在这种情况是怎么回事。忍不住暗自腹诽，却一边又把自己难得脆弱的一面不断地撕开来，真的糟糕透了啊… 

拍摄日程已经如火如荼地进行着了，数不清的台词也逐渐变成了生活重心。看着在人前那样自如的亀，嘴上一点也不在乎，心里却泛起有些莫名的情绪。在镁光灯下刻意地保持着朋友的距离，恰到好处的举止，不会冒犯彼此的良好状态，亀似乎很希望能这样下去呢，于是在被人调侃的时候、那样的眼睛就会突然严肃起来。自己反而觉得没什么关系。宣传也好，把不知道几百万年前的破事抖出来也好，与被人笑说“跟情侣似的、这两人”有什么区别吗，无非是世人的眼睛在摆布着我们罢了。 

翻剧本的时候也忍不住想说、“神”这个角色莫名其妙的存在感是怎么回事，简直就像プロポーズ大作戦里的妖精大叔一样……啊，话说回来剧本似乎都是金子桑写的。自己也从被人牵线的存在变成帮人牵线的了吗，明明还没有老到被人喊大叔的程度；而且现在的这个剧情没必要这么多的互动吧，当然，为了宣传和收视率不得不如此也没什么可说的。于是偏偏就不想循规蹈矩地按照台本来。抱着一种几乎是故意的心态创造出一个又一个的即兴发挥，抛梗抛得厉害，亀却照接不误，默契地仿佛知道自己在想什么似的。果然太熟悉彼此也有不好的地方——偶尔也想看看这家伙不知所措的表情——自从重新建交之后，这种事情便一次也没有过。 

已经是有点浮夸地在众人面前演戏了啊，亀。山下把剧本盖在脸上，眼睛却能从书页的缝隙里自动捕捉到那人的身影。虽然是一直被称作国民cp、一点点互动也能让粉丝尖叫的程度，其实大家都很清楚，所有宣传的核心还是友情向，就算偶尔有擦边球也因为当事人的否认而失败。朋友、好朋友、亲友…无非就是在同一平面上反复叠加罢了，连大亲友都算不上。拥抱是客气的，牵手是客套的，杂志里的亲密接触也是僵硬且刻意地定格出来的。一直以来所表现出来的都是如此。 

但明明已经是跨进对方家门就忍不住亲上去的关系了。 

家里的和也君、和外面的亀梨和也，简直就像两个人似的。好像那道门是一个自动开关，无需言语，只要跨过去就变了一副模样。并不是说有什么不好，相反地，很神奇。忍不住暗自笑起来，觉得这样的亀好可爱、自己果然是没救了。 

“P在笑什么？” 

“不，没什么。” 

忽视那家伙一脸好奇的表情，转过头去继续背自己的台本。在人前故作生疏的亀，在家中却异常信任自己的亀，合在一起反而有种反差萌。日常的串门也越来越频繁，明明知道两人都忙得连空闲时间都没有了，却还是守着mail在期待着什么。变得有些奇怪了，这段关系。逐渐地、变得不想分开了。 

算是好事吗？ 

剧中的诚也很可爱，与亀平日给人的感觉完全不同，是那种认真又单纯得不像已经进入社会的角色。坐在浴缸里哭得那么伤心的时候，亀在想什么呢。收场的时候又恢复了，看上去好像很容易就能走出角色的样子，告别前的亲吻却比平时长了快一倍的时间…到底在想什么呢，亀。到底是怎么想我的呢。 

自己好像很奇怪地介意着这样的问题。 

杀青之后抽了个时间把拍摄花絮看了，看到最后亀杀青时、staff给他念自己的信时很辛苦地忍着笑的表情，自己反而先笑了起来。“故意给人营造出一副很男前的做派，这种时候却又像少女一样呢”。大概会被这样吐槽吧？有点期待这样的对话，再见面时却没人提起这回事。预想之中的话题并没有到来。 

生活还是继续着，像一条很漫长的猜疑链。私底下关系越好的反而越要藏藏掖掖，关系不好的反而要装出很好的样子。变得忙碌了，分不清现实了，上节目时随口的爆料，也不知道自己是无意还是有意，也许兼或有之。这样的关系，忽然就很想一直维持下去。 

…虽然是明知不可能的事情。 

. 

跑到亀家里去借宿了。 

这个说法其实很奇怪，因为自己家就在不远的地方，也不是没带钥匙之类的，但总之还是抱着喝酒的借口凑过去了。难得的假期呢，想吃亀做的东西。这样跟他说了，换来一个无奈的笑着的眼神。那你就过来吧。他这样回复道。 

离自己所讨厌的冬天也没剩多少时间，至少要在离开之前好好地谈一谈吧…最初是这样想的，喝到最后却完全忘记本来的目的了。回过神来时，亀已经很自觉地把上衣脱掉、正在试图解开裤子的拉链。等一下，你真的有这么醉了吗？有些好笑地想着，却没控制住自己的欲念，两个醉鬼迷迷糊糊地交换着彼此的唾液，酒精的味道甚至盖过亲吻和触碰的快感。亀却忽然抬起了眼睛。 

“下雨了。” 

的确下雨了，十月末的暴雨，稀有得像是都市传说。心中有些滚烫的情绪忽然就冷下去，仿佛是被雨水冲刷清醒了，猛地意识到自己在做什么。 

真糟糕啊，现在才意识到这回事——只不过是限定组合罢了。很快就要分开了吧。被事务所一时当做炒冷饭的宣传工具，这样的关系、仅此而已，所谓的恋爱也好交往也好只不过是两个人刻意为之的幻觉。本质上截然不同的两个人，想要在一起生活本身就很困难，何况连能耗在一起的时间也少得可怜…亲吻固然很好，拥抱也很温暖，但这只不过是维持现状的单薄白纸，很快就将什么也不剩。 

当年的自己，大概也是抱有相同的觉悟、所以才分开了吧。少年时期的背离比现在的感触更深，难受到痛彻心扉，如今回忆起来却有些记忆模糊。似乎有人哭了，泪水滴到手背上，是令人发冷的那种温度。于是很久都没有再见面。不去想对方、不去在意对方的消息、不去和对方见面，遗忘是很容易的。十年前的山下智久把自己埋起来了，是因为看清了不可改变的现实；而现在也是如此。 

未来已定的前提下，还有什么动力继续下去呢。自己也明白自己并不如在粉丝和大众面前表现出来地那样乐观，对一切事态都保持积极心态的人其实是不存在的吧。亀对自己说着试试，其实也只是想试试而已，试试现在的两人是否还能找回当时失去的东西。然而、不可能的。如果能有更多的共处的时间也许还有可能，但现在的情况只可能是不可能。毕竟只是限定组合啊。长长久久地耗下去是团员才能做的事情。 

这样算是什么呢。 

分神的一瞬间，忽然就被压倒了。因为酒精而发烫的亀的躯体将自己染上同样滚烫的温度，很快就和往常一样缠在一起。然而心情却是悲哀的。好空洞。好像有什么碎掉了。无论再多的亲密也没办填补的感觉。记忆又很容易被拉回很早很早之前，怀念年少时无忧无虑不计后果的日子，怀念只是待在一起就什么也不用想的时间…可是怀念又有什么用。已经是30代的大人了啊，做什么都得注意旁人的眼光了，不能遵从本心好好地生活下去了。没有任何空白的日程表醒目地仿佛笑话。 

上节目的时候，依然不会好好说话。和人的交流似乎又困难起来了，明明有好好练习如何接梗，做出来的效果却不尽人意，和善聊的亀在一起时这种差距更是越发明显起来。微笑着沉默、沉默着微笑，假装自己能够包容一切，其实只是很普通地在分散注意力而已。亀也更加没有时间了，虽然很有耐心地回复着自己，但单从文字就能感到对方因为工作而产生的真切的疲惫。这样的日子真的还能继续下去吗？偶尔脑海中也闪过这样的问题，每每此时便下意识地摇头，想要屏蔽这种问题的骚扰，却并没有什么效果。 

“突然之间是怎么了。” 

手被握住，转而变成十指相扣的姿势。亀就这样占据着制高点，自上而下俯身看着自己，眼睛里有着一种清醒的担忧。不要露出这样的表情啊，我很好，没事的。想要这样说，却没能说出口。他抬起下颌去吻那双眼睛，把未说的话通通吞进肚子里。既然说了永远都不要说再见这种话…这一次就不要由自己提出分开了吧。那样也太过分了。 

“P…”那家伙小声地念着。挺有趣的。在别人都开始叫Tomo或者别的什么的时候，亀却始终坚持着这样称呼自己，上节目时也提了，杂志里也提了，简直固执地过了头。不过反过来想自己也是一如既往地喊着他“亀”，似乎是出于同一种原因。 

“怎么…？” 

“如果感到难过的话，告诉我也没关系。如果不想继续下去、或者还是想继续下去，怎样都好，我都会听着的。” 

如果能和他一样坦率就好了——虽然自己似乎已经很坦率了，但直白程度果然还是比不过这家伙。一旦提及到颜或者是喜欢的话题就很容易变得害羞，这就是自己的缺点之一吧。可是这家伙就能很大方自然地说出来。就像现在这样。忽然就有种倾诉的冲动，但思前想后，也没有什么非说不可的东西，于是依然什么也没有说，只是从背后抱住他，把脸埋在亀肩窝之间的香气里。 

“这样就足够了。”他说。 

. 

新年的钟声还是响了起来。 

很多的人。台上台下，躁动的音效和灯光，被隔得很远很远的距离。这次的跨年出了亀と山P的扇子呢，可惜也只有一首背中越短短的副歌部分的时间是在一起的，不觉得有些不人道吗。残念地说着残念的吐槽，笑容也勉强了起来，真希望时间能快点过去，不要再这么难熬了。 

KT的回归，对于亀来说是件如释重负的事情吧。真是耀眼啊、这样的亀，视线好像没法移开了。想要站在他身边、想要和他说话，这样的心情，比以往的任何时候都要强烈，然而已经错过了，已经失之交臂了，日后的结局闭着眼睛也能想出来——团队的复出使对方无暇兼顾生活中的细节，逐渐地再一次疏远，变成很长时间以来不联系的老朋友，然后等着下一次合作或者再相见。也不是自己悲观，而是结局必然如此，前车之鉴明明白白地摆在那里；而且也并不是亀的错，这之中的大部分责任，其实是在于自己的不作为，明明自己清楚得很，却依然不愿意承认。 

一点机会也不想再错过了。 

熔岩一般的情感，漆黑的、炽热的、来势汹汹的，很快席卷了全身上下的每一个细胞。结果还是去亀家喝了酒，跟着大家一起熬通宵，热热闹闹的一群人，自己也不好意思再冷淡下去。亀很开心呢，现在，嘴角笑起来的时候能看出是发自内心的快乐。而自己又是如何呢。不，并不是说不开心、其实自己也很快乐啊，只是这种浮于表面的快活，大概就像是煮沸的水面上的气泡，膨胀且易碎，和那种实打实的快乐无法比较。 

在一堆人都闹累了离开后，才终于有机会和亀独处。那家伙还醉着呢，晕乎乎的，对谁都露出一脸灿烂的表情，真是太狡猾了。握着他的手不想放开，如果时间停止在这一刻就好了、这样想着，忽然觉得自己真像小孩子。任性至极。 

“P。到床上去睡吧？” 

“我睡沙发就可以了——倒是你，早点休息吧。明天不是还有的是要忙的吗。” 

“那、P和我一起睡。” 

被醉汉不由分说地拖上床了，怎么挣扎都没用。被人从后面抱住，热气腾腾的温暖的触觉简直令人颤抖，好像下一秒就会沉溺在里面、一辈子也不想逃出去似的。 

“真是的…不想开始的人是你。不想放手的人也是你。这样的P怎么就这么可爱呢。” 

愣了好几秒才反应过来亀在说什么，忽然有种心事被戳破的错觉，窘迫的热度一点点蔓延到耳尖。什么啊，结果那家伙都知道吗…如果一直以来都看在眼里，自己岂不是显得很搞笑。 

带着点埋怨的意思捏住对方的手，却意识到他已经睡着了。天光透过窗帘照进来一点，温柔地洒在那双交握的手上。 

试试看吧。去年的时候，亀是这么对他说的。 

然后就陷进去了。 

一发不可收拾，就像爆发后的火山，大概要花很长的时间才有可能沉寂下来。好不容易才变成这样，不想再疏远了，不想再分开了。就这样下去吧？也许会忙到忘记对方的脸，也许会吵得不可开交，那都是未来的事情了。现在就单纯地享受一下这样的关系所带来的好处，难道不可以吗。 

是啊 无论是什么时候 我们都是无法分割的两个人*。 

试试看吧。 

END 

*青春阿米狗里面的一句。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：   
> 题目lava是熔岩的意思，因为和lover音相近所以用了。   
> 一天之内写完，意外地很顺畅。本来以为自己对于这一对已经没什么可写的了，结果一写还是一大堆。   
> OOC且主观意识很强，非常抱歉。只能尽量按照想象中的他们写了（笑）。和上次的那篇不同，这次是山下视角，主要写的也是上次没写到的2017年之后的事情，还非常自我安慰地写了个很甜的结局……吧。不知道自己在想什么。算是随笔？ 
> 
> 和哀   
> 2018/4/24 2:43


End file.
